heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.06.11 - Return of The Warrior
Emma had finished another long day at the Academy of Tomorrow. The majority of her paperwork was finished, and her last class was finished for the day. Of course since the school went nearly all night and day, there were always new issues. But thankfully there was delegation. Before Emma headed off to Frost International she was taking a breather. She was lounged along one of her small posh couches in her office, with a silver electronic cigarette. She was dressed in what looked like a white blazer jacket with many buttons, that shaped into a dress with clear sleeves and silver heels. She looked a bit more tired than usual, but relaxed. Emma wasn't expecting any visitors, but certain students were invited to come by unannounced anytime, her assistant knew the drill. Kurenai arrives at last. Usually she wouldn't do anything as gauche as not schedule an appointment..but it's been a rather intense whirlwind for her the past few days. She is dressed in a rather fetching black suit jacket and skirt...Chanel style cut, though clearly not the genuine item. Still, quite good, surprisingly so. She steps up to the front of your desk, bows low and places a fancy purple box of chocolate truffles before you, from the shop on Madison Avenue that she knows you're fond of. Trying to keep from smiling as she sees you, she speaks in a soft, formal tone. "Please forgive my intrusion, Headmistress. I hope you have been well? I wish to speak with you on several items this evening. Emma emerged from her couch and made her way over towards Kurenai, placing her device aside as she went to embrace her. A bit inappropriate between a headmistress and student, but she really couldn't give a toss at the moment. "We'll get to each one of them, I wanted to tell you I'm /very/ glad you're back. Come come." After a moment she released her, grabbed the present and made her way back to the seating area. She gestured towards the opposite small couch across from hers for Kurenai to sit, "And we'll enjoy these together, thank you." Kurenai is unable to resist a smile this time, hugging you back. Restrained, a touch, but you can tell from a surface reading that she is quite thrilled to be back as well. She nods, thanking you softly as she slowly sits herself down, crossing her legs. "You are quite welcome. And thank you!" She waits for you to help yourself first, before taking one for herself, dark chocolate dusted with curry powder and topped with sesame seeds. She takes a bite, slow enough to appropriately savor it, before clearing her throat and getting to it. "I wish to formally apply for re-admission to the Academy. I do not expect any special dispensation based on my past attendance. I realize that was an arrangement made between our Governments that you very kindly helped them facilitate. I realize there must be many worthy candidates...and I am willing to go through the same admission process as well." She brushes back her crimson bangs from her face, tilts her head, and continues with a somewhat sheepish expression. "I also realize that attendance no doubt requires remuneration, which the Emperors Government was paying on my behalf. I have very little money of my own, but in am willing to work out some sort of arrangement. Work study, part time jobs...whatever you believe is most fitting, were I to be accepted, of course." You can sense a flare of nerves rise up in her as she mentions the Japanese government... Emma let Kurenai continue on, and she felt the anticipation like the girl had planned this out a head of time. When the appropriate pause came up Emma held up her hand, "Stop." She went to sit, and rested with her legs crossed. Emma looked over Kurenai as she recalled past events, "I've been where you are, not the same circumstances but in a very uncomfortable place. You are back in the school, with a full ride The Hiram Shaw scholarship and I'll get you sorted out with the Japanese government. I'll sweat those details, you focus on catching up the schoolwork you missed." And as if she was without a care in the rule, she grabbed a piece of candy and smiled, "You look as if you've been through quite the adventure. I wished I was able to write you back." Kurenai blinks, trying to process everything. So used to formality and ritual, expectation and reciprocity. Even as far as she has come since those early days, she reverts to type in formal situations. Still, she can't help but smile just a touch. You have upended the whole process in your own inimitable style. As you always do. She forgot how much she missed that. "I ah...ride?" It takes her another few seconds to realize the meaning, and she shakes her head. "Oh! That is...so much...I couldn't possibly..." She will of course. But giri demands that she at least make a show of trying to turn it down as being too much for one if her station. she bites down on her lip, and murmurs, "I am...here...illegally. I did not understand the full ramifications of this until recently. I am very grateful for any help you can provide in making this right...but...honor demands that you know the full truth of my situation. She pauses again, and then nods once more, smiling, looking a bit more like a teenaged girl. "Yes! it was...it was extraordinary. I wish you could have seen it all...although...I suppose you could. All you need to do is ask." "You think you are the first illegal student to pass through these walls? You are special, but not the first. Sometimes these things do happen, especially amongst those of us who are...unique. This could be difficult, but I know many people high up. I should be able to deal with this. Hopefully." She had her assistant come in with freshly brewed green tea and quickly left just as she arrived without a word. "Mm. I could. But I might want to spare you some of the more...difficult details you'd share. I was homeless once. Tell me in your words for now." Kurenai nods, nodding politely in thanks as she tea arrives, waiting for you to take a sip before she takes one of her own. Closing her eyes in rememberance. The first cup she's had since leaving Japan. I...apologize, if this creates any problems for you. It is important that I do my best to respect the laws and authority of your country. Had I better understood the function of travel documents, I think I would not have allowed them to confiscate my passport so easily." She sighs, then smiles gently. "It was a mistake you see. Ending up where I did, in San Francisco." She shakes her head, gives a laugh. "It is...no one told me. I mean, I remember a class in geography. But this country, is so very....very large. Like so many different nations put together. I traveled over much of Japan in a few weeks time, and while there were differences in customs and dialect, it was all still...the same. Still Japan. But my goodness, some of these prefect...er...I mean. States! They are so extremely different from each other! And...some of your citizens are very...ah...um. Passionate. In their beliefs. And...I can't help but feel that I scratched but a surface of it all." There is one other thing on her mind, that you can tell. Making her quite nervous, although she's been put somewhat at ease thus far. And then suddenly it all comes out, in the hurried rush of teenaged emotion, "I have entered into a romantic relationship with your daughter, Irma. To be totally honest, she was a great source of comfort to me, in that final night, and then an even greater source of inspiration to me as I made my way back here. I...." she takes a large swallow of tea. "I did not know you were her Mother before. But now that I do...honor demands that I seek your approval and blessing, before continuing further with her." You can practically hear the "Oh please? Oh pretty pretty pretty pretty please? Say yes!" in her mind. Oh Kurenai...she plays at being so stoic around her elders, and often pulls it off. But she's still a teenaged girl, one head over heels in love. You don't need to be a telepath to see that much. Emma took a tentative sip of her drink, ah. Perfect temperature. She knew she kept her assistant around for a reason. She listened to Kurenai as she told her quick tale of her journey and remarked, "Ah, America is a fascinating country. Flawed, surely but quite unique and varied. I'd rather say you've likely developed quite a lot of content for future essays regarding this fine country hm?" However she does quirk a brow as she brings the situation of Irma directly onto the table. The idea of having daughters is still unsettling, which she caters to by eating just one more chocolate before answering. "How very honorable of you. I approve, but only if you help each other. She helps you learn and understand how to live and function in this country, city even. And you help her explore what makes her unique apart from her sisters, but why she should still cherish her connections. Deal?" Kurenai nods enthusiastically, before catching herself, slowing it down, cutting her emotionality back by..oh..lets say 17 percent. "Of...of course! You have my word. Thank you...thank!". She quickly closes her mouth, realizing she is making something of a spectacle of herself. All of this is such new territory for her, in more ways than one. Seeking to lighten the mood back again, she then says. "Essays. Yes! I...think I would have quite a few insights to give, but questions as well. Such as...my goodness, the people of this country like to eat beef! A lot! But they do a good job of cooking it, in many places." After another sip Emma places her drink on the coffee table in front of her, and lounges casually in the seat. "Oh quite. But that brings us to a very good variety of questions. How did you survive? I'm pretty sure you didn't have money. Also the look. Do tell." Kurenai takes a deep breath and nods. "It was..." She pauses, trying to find the right words. "Easier. Harder, than I expected. Part of my training already included how to live off the land as needed for short periods of time. I could defend myself...I HAD to defend myself, more than once." There are flashes in her mind, memories. Times she was able to ward off trouble with but a look, others where she had to actively defend herself with violence. A few near-disasterous lessons learn, trying to crack the inscrutible code of American street smarts. "Starting off in San Francisco was easier. There are Japanese and Chinese enclaves there, of impressive size. But out in some of these....you call it the Heartland?" Images of leering men. So called pious men of God, as she made her way through Utah. The shock of the first time she came across a girl, strung out on meth. The come ons, the...rather unique challenges of being a teenage Japanese girl in the deep heart of the United States. She hugs herself for a moment and says. "Irma...helped. Interceded now and again. I....do not wish to judge your entire country by some of the people I encountered...for I met many others who greatly touched me with their kindness" Like the bikers. The bikers were fun. But there is wonder and awe as well. Sleeping out in the stars in Arizona. The Rocky Mountains..oh god, the Rockies. They make the Mountains of Japan seem so small... "Ah" She understood entirely where Kurenai was coming from. While she never slumed it in the Midwest, she understood the thoughts of men and women. And the thoughts they never want anyone else to know, and their actions. Emma nodded once, and then met her gaze. Mentally, Kurenai got the understanding that Emma understood. Truly. "You're home now. Not without strife, you already know this. But I will be here for you, always. Know this and hopefully this, along with my daughter will hopefully make life easier." Kurenai meets your gaze, and in this one brief moment, she does not try to look away. Merely excepts it, not so much as equals, but as commrades. Sisters in Arms who have seen the evil that men do, when they think they can get away with it. In many ways her experiences were more gentle, starting off from a better point, to be sure. But the journey left its mark on her, all the same. She accepts and takes strength from your understanding, finally looks down, and breathes out, a heartfelt "Thank you. I....missed you all. Terribly." Home. Yes. She most certainly is home now. Category:Log